Happy Christmas
by Siren's Voice
Summary: A lovely lemon I wrote for a friend as a gift. DMHG. Lots of fun...I promise. happy holidays!


**Happy Christmas**

**This was written for my dear friend, GoldenLioness1102, whom I know personally as a Christmas present. I hope she loves it.**

Hermione was in the expansive Hogwarts library, bent over a delightful novel about the romance of a vampire and a veela. Her brown hair was thrown romantically over her shoulder, a few golden streaks from her summer holiday still lingering deep into wintry December. She giggled as the strong hero whispered something seductive into the heroine's ear.

Approximately 22 of the 867 Hogwarts students had remained at the drafty castle over the Christmas holiday. She had been unwilling to go home because of the incident that had happened just before went back to school; her mum had caught her snogging with that boy in her bedroom and went completely bonkers. There was barely even any tongue and her mum had acted like she was the bloody Whore of Babylon. There was absolutely no purpose in being called home to be looked at like a prostitute.

Harry was, of course, among the remaining 22 since they had both refused (politely) the invitation to the Weasely household. Hermione had set Harry upon the dauntless task of doing his homework. Naturally, he was out on the Quidditch field. She continued to read, 26 pages to go. At last the hero and the heroine were wed and she closed the book, sighing. A grandfather clock somewhere in the distance chimed 8 o' clock. Damn! She'd forgotten to eat dinner.

She dropped the novel into her leather book bag, and then rushed down to the kitchen. Moving house elves out of the way and ignoring their requests to serve her, she fixed herself a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Quickly devouring the dinner, she made her way back to the library. There were still two and a half hours left until curfew and she wanted to spend every moment of them burying herself into another romance novel. It really was the only way to dispel loneliness during the holidays. This time, though, an unwanted visitor intruded upon her reading.

"Oh, it's you." She muttered. Draco Malfoy towered over her, a sneer on his otherwise handsome face. He opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but she cut him off before he could begin. "Do shut up. I was trying to read."

"Well, I'm rather bored."

"Good for you."

"So I decided to find some to aggravate. Someone of whom I'm not particularly fond of. Someone susceptible to my irritations and impervious to my obvious charms."

"Someone like me."

"Bingo."

"Lucky me."

She continued to read as he stared at her.

"What're you reading?"

"A book. Please go away! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really, no." He smirked, his silvery blue eyes flashing in amusement. He was leaning over the back of the small loveseat that she occupied; she could feel his warm breath on her neck and a blush began to creep up her cheeks. She didn't like him, as a matter of fact, she hated him. This did not, however, mean that she wasn't attracted to him. Actually she was attracted to him more than any guy she'd ever met. She had, in fact, pretended that the boy she'd snogged over the summer was the Slytherin Sex God. She was not as impervious to his charms as he'd assumed, but there was no way in hell that she was going to let him know that.

"Draco, please go away."

He didn't respond, as he was now reading over her shoulder. She sat rigidly as he leaned on her shoulder, one hand on the back of the loveseat, the other twirling a strand of her golden brown hair around his fingers. She was trying very hard to concentrate on the novel, but kept on fantasizing about his abs, which she was sure were rippling beneath his chartreuse sweater, about his sensual lips, which she imagined kissing her lips, and about his hands, which she was picturing roaming up her blouse.

She froze as he suddenly bent down and gave her a hickey. Hermione shrieked, falling to the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" she hissed furiously.

He smirked, "That's what I thought."

"What?"

"I thought that you would be alarmed if I did that."

She slapped her hand up to her neck, covering the reddened mark.

"This is what you do when you're bored?" she muttered at him.

"They don't call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing."

"Nobody calls you that."

"Most girls do."

"Well, I'm not most girls."

"I can see that. This is precisely why I'm here with you."

"Oh bloody hell. You're drunk, aren't you?"

"On nothing but you, love. Although, I did have that buttered rum earlier."

"Leave me alone!"

"Why? Don't play games, Hermione. I can tell that you want me as much as I want you."

"And if I do?"

"Well, everyone says that you lost your virginity to Krum."

"Nobody says that."

"Most girls do."

"Yeah, well, it's not true."

"Isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow at her in expectation and smirked knowingly. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe it is. But whether it is or not, I'm not going to sleep with you."

"I know you want to. I can see you looking at me in Potions."

"Those were venomous glares, not lust-filled gazes."

"Stop denying it." He told her. He had walked over to her side of the loveseat and was now sitting down. He pulled her back up to her former seat and was now bending over her precariously. His muscular arms were braced against the back of the loveseat on either side of her.

"Fine." She snapped. He suddenly kissed her, his warm mouth covering hers. He tongue penetrated between her lips, plunging into her mouth. Instinctively, she grabbed hold of him, one hand wound round his neck, the other on his broad back. Draco's hands roamed lower, massaging her breasts. Within her bra, her nipples were becoming hard with arousal and Hermione could feel that Draco was also aroused, as his erection was pressing against her jeans from within his. His lips tore away from hers and seared their way down her neck. As the hit the spot where the hickey was, her skin began to tingle with anticipation. Then, she realized that this was neither the time nor place for a night with a former enemy.

"Not here." She breathed, pushing him away.

"Where the bloody hell do you expect, then?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"I think I know the place." She smiled, then grabbed her book bag and his hand. She led them through the plethora of stone hallways until she found what she was looking for. "The Room of Requirement."

Shoving Draco in the door, she slammed it shut, dropped the book bag, and looked around. All around the edges of the room were stone shelves jutting out from the walls. Thousands of candles sat on the shelves, casting a warm flickering light throughout the room and only heightening the romantic ambience. There was a massive four-post bed in the center of the room. It was made with lush, velvety gold sheets and had a canopy and curtains of gossamer gold thread. The bed was turned down.

"Alright, Granger, out of your panties."

"What the hell?' she whirled around. He had his hands on his hips and a smirk on his smug, horny face.

"I said strip." The tone of his voice made her feel wicked, spawning the marvelous idea to play the temptress. She smiled seductively at him, then slowly unbuttoned each of the buttons on her burgundy blouse. Once she had removed that, she carefully lifted the tan camisole above her head, swung it around, and then tossed it across the room in a display of lustful passion. She bent down slowly, sensually slipping off her shoes, then she sidled up to him, clad only in her jeans and a violet lacy bra. He swung her up into his arms, carried her over to the bed, and then dumped her among the mountains of gold pillows. Rearing back, he pulled off his sweater and kicked off his shoes.

At last, his mouth sought hers again, his tongue penetrating her lips as her tongue made a brief, sensuous foray into his mouth. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth, and then slowly released it. He trailed his kisses in a straight line from her lips to her navel. She arched her back as his mouth grazed the skin just above her jeans, and he took this moment as an opportunity to unhook her bra. He plucked it off of her chest, and then sat at the edge of the bed, smiling to himself.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she protested breathlessly.

"I never thought that _you_ would wear something like this." He mused, fingering the lacy purple contraption. Abruptly, she sat up, and then leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"You can see what kind of panties I wear, too. Just come back to bed." She crooned sexily. Draco could feel her naked breasts pressed against his back, her nipples taut with arousal. She rubbed against him, the soft skin of her breasts velvety smooth against the toned flesh of his bare back. It was getting difficult to keep his stiff erection restrained behind his zipper. From behind, Hermione reached in front to undo his pants. As her hands began to slip into his boxers, he grabbed her wrists, then turned around and kissed her harshly on the mouth.

He dragged her back up to the top of the bed. Her fists clenched the headboard as he peeled off her jeans and his hands slipped inside her purple silk panties. His fingers slid inside of her, expertly massaging within her as his other hand supported her back. Somehow, her panties were now around her ankles and she was riding his fore and middle fingers. He slid a third finger in and her breath caught; it was almost too much to bear. He withdrew his fingers and looked at Hermione, his eyes smoldering with heat, yet intense as their icy blue depths hinted.

She was writhing, wet with desire. She looked up at him feverishly, through eyes half-closed, the tendrils of her hair spread out as she nestled, exposed and vulnerable, amongst the pillows.

His gaze still focused upon her face, he guided her hand into his boxers. She knew what he wanted, and her fingers tenderly massaged his firm manhood as he bent down and kissed her once more. He groaned as she gently stroked his erection; it was almost painful not to be within her now. Their hearts raced as he shed all clothes at last.

Their skin touched nothing but each other's and he plunged deep within her. Her arms wrapped around him, the fingers of her right hand threading through his hair. His hips shifted and, their bodies aligned, set a rhythm to their lovemaking. His head bent over her breasts and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard upon the taut pink peak. His tongue flicked back and forth and his mouth was so strong that she knew her nipples would be bruised by the night's end. His lips kissed their way from one breast to the other, leaving his marks in a line across them, and then he began to suck in the same fashion, but even harder.

Hermione screamed in pain and delight, her mind clouded by the myriad of sensations. She could feel Draco's manhood hard within her as he rode her with a steady, hot pace, her pulse raced as his hands kneaded the sides of her breasts, and his mouth still tugged on her nipples. She was quivering now, her mouth searched for his as he brought his head up to lock his lips with hers. She moaned as he pulled her on top of him. Her body was beginning to feel the jolt of the inevitable climax.

The rhythm that their bodies made grew faster and harder. She screamed his name as she felt the shattering explosion, terrifying and wonderful; nobody had ever made love to her like this. She laid her head against his chest, breathing heavily, but he wasn't done with her yet. He flipped her back beneath him, harsher, and continued to grind against her body. She could feel the sexual tension mounting again and began to shiver.

"Mmm…Draco…" she moaned. His hands reached beneath her and clasped her bottom to him roughly as he thrust himself within her hard. He was no longer the Slytherin Sex God; he seemed to have been possessed by the Slytherin Sex Demon as he made love to Hermione, cruelly and deliciously. After an eternity, Hermione climaxed again at the moment that Draco released himself within her. He withdrew from her embrace, and lay back against the pillows.

After a while, when their heavy breathing subsided and their heart rates ebbed, they slid under the covers and he wrapped his arms around her. Thoroughly exhausted, they fell asleep. In the gray light that occurred just before dawn, they slipped back to their individual dorms and bedrooms. Crookshanks yowled in annoyance at Hermione when she disturbed her, but Hermione ignored her and fell into deep slumber the moment that her head hit the pillow.

The next day in the library, Hermione saw a familiar shadow fall across the page of her romance novel.

"Hello, Draco."

"Good afternoon, Hermione." He had that smug expression on his face again, and she rolled her eyes at him. "I should fall into the habit of coming here more often."

"Perhaps you should. Happy Christmas, Draco." She responded merrily as he sat down next to her. She leaned against him, never losing her place in her book.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." He whispered, and began to read along with her.

_**The End**_

Well, if you guys liked it too, then Merry Christmas and please review!


End file.
